


with every drip i will soak into you

by Anonymous



Series: kalat adventures ng nomin [1]
Category: NCT
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Na Jaemin, Dirty Talk, Friends With Benefits, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, Top Lee Jeno, kalat, lapslock, slight daddy kink, sobrang kalat beshie, taglish
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29311521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: jeno and jaemin spending valentine's day the way couples should do it, though except for the fact that they're not together.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Series: kalat adventures ng nomin [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152971
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21
Collections: Anonymous





	with every drip i will soak into you

**Author's Note:**

> basically jenjaem fucking into oblivion but in tagalog! chos enjoy mga bes sama-sama tayong may bawas points sa langit
> 
> apologies din for the mistakes

di naman sa malibog si jeno, pero kung katulad ng isang jaemin na ang magiging ka-fuck buddies mo aba syempre talagang lilibugan ka kada makikita mo sya.

si jaemin ang nag-challenge sa kanya kung kaya ba nilang magkantutan ng buong araw, at dahil di lang tite ang malaki kay jeno, isama na rin ang pagiging competitive niya, he’s confident he can last throughout the day.

they waited for the perfect day to do the challenge, yung wala na silang aalalahin na assignments or quizzes. and finally the day has come, nasaktuhan na sunday ang valentine’s day this year so sasabayan nila ang ibang couples na magkantutan din.

naka-upo silang dalawa sa sofa sa condo ni jeno, ang laki ng pasasalamat niya sa parents niya ni pumayag sila mag-condo nalang siya for college (“so i can learn how to be independent, dad.” is also another sentence for “so i can fuck someone anytime without the fear na maririnig niyo moans nila.”)

**“how do you want to do this?”** tinanong ni jaemin. he’s not gonna lie, ang tagal din niyang hinintay itong araw na to. the two boys did not meet for a week para lang matapos ang ibang responsibilities nila, so sabik na sabik na talaga siya sa tite ng kaibigan niya.

**“stop acting as if it’s our first time jaem.”** natawa ng mahina si jeno,  **“chinupa mo na ko nga ako sa loob ng classroom, mahihiya ka pa ba dito?”**

**“tangina mo, eh kung nanahimik ka nalang edi sana naglalaplapan na tayo diba?”**

**“oo na po boss, eto na nga po eh.”** lumapit na si jeno at dahan-dahan sinandal si jaemin sa arm rest ng sofa niya,  **“kakantutin kita sa bawat sulok ng unit na to, baby. ready ka na ba?”**

di na niya hinintay ang sagot ng isa at saka hinalikan ang mga labi na gustong-gusto niyang laplapin, mahaba ang patience ni jeno so bago niya i-explore ang bibig ni jaemin, he puts his attention on his lips. nalalasan pa niya ang kape sa labi niya kaya di na niya napigilan at pinasok na ang kanyang dila sa mainit na bibig ni jaemin.

their tongues are licking each other’s mouth at si jaemin ay unti-unti nang umuungol, bumangon si jeno sandali para ipatong ang katawan niya kay jaemin at ang kamay niya ay sinimulan nang hawakan ang ibang parte ng katawan niya, nararamdaman na rin niya sa hita niya na matigas na ang tite ni jaemin. 

dinala niya ang kamay niya sa dibdib ni jaemin para lamasin ang kanyang nipples, isa to sa mga paboritong gawin ni jeno sa kaibigan niya dahil alam niya na kaya niyang ipa-cum si jaemin kahit dilaan at supsupin lang ang nipples niya. 

nilayo ng konti ni jeno ang mukha niya kay jaemin para huminga sandali and a single strand of saliva is the only thing that connects them,  **“sarap talaga ng bibig mo baby, gusto ko laplapin yan ng buong araw. pero di nga pala yun ang plano natin.”**

bumaba si jeno ng dahan-dahan habang hinahawakan ang sides at tiyan ni jaemin hanggang sa umabot na siya sa crotch niya, di na nag-aksaya ng oras si jeno at agad-agad hinubad ang cotton shorts niya.

kitang-kita na ni jeno kung gano katigas ang tite ni jaemin, at di porket na bottom siya ay di na mahaba ang tite niya. kung saan malaki at mataba ang kay jeno, yun naman ang inihaba ng kay jaemin kaya may mga oras na top siya. pero dahil sobrang sabik sa tite si jaemin at gusto niya na full ang pwet niya, mas gusto niya maging bottom.

**“basang-basa ka na dito, nana. para kang naihi sa boxers mo.”** jeno chuckles slightly, nipping at the wet part of his boxers. napa-ungol si jaemin nang dilaan ni jeno ang tite niya kahit naka-suot pa siya ng boxers.  **“subo mo na daddy.”** jaemin moans, breath slightly increasing.

**“patience, baby. baka gusto mo di ka labasan ngayong araw.”** itinayo ni jeno si jaemin at dahil halos magkapareho sila ng height, madali lang ang frotting sa kanila. 

hinubad ni jeno ang shorts niya habang hinihigop uli ang dila ni jaemin, at napangiti siya nang makita ang matching boxers nilang dalawa. nilinya ni jeno ang crotch niya kay jaemin at sinimulan ang pag-grind sa tite ng kaibigan niya.

**“putangina.”** napamura nalang si jeno sa sarap habang nakatingin sa nagkikiskisan nilang hard-ons. parehong namamasa na ang boxers nila dahil sa pre-cum pero dumagdag lang ito sa pampadulas.  **“this is one of the reasons why i love cock daddy, dahil mga lalaki lang may privilege na to have their dicks kiss while kissing each other’s tongues.”** di napigilan ni jeno umungol ng marinig ang sinabi ni jaemin so he wrapped his arms around the younger’s shoulders para magdikit lalo ang kanilang mga katawan, patuloy pa rin ang pag-grind ng crotches nila sa isa’t-isa at patuloy din ang paglaplapan ng mga dila nila.

**“gusto mo ba labasan dito baby? o chupain muna kita?”** jeno murmurs in jaemin’s lips.  **“chupain mo na ko jen, gusto ko na rin chupain tite mo.”** jaemin mumbles back.

tinulak ni jeno si jaemin pabalik sa couch at saka binaba ang boxers niya to reveal jaemin’s leaking dick, sa sobrang tigas ng tite niya namumula na ito. 

jeno wraps his hand around jaemin’s cock at dahan-dahang itinaas baba ang kamay, di mapigilan ni jaemin na umungol sa sobrang sarap ng sensation. para madagdagan ang stimulation, jeno started licking his nipples, sinusupsop na parang may lalabas na gatas para sa kanya.  **“fuck, jen. di ko na kaya baby, i really want to suck your dick na.”**

and who is he to deny his baby’s request, bumangon si jaemin at ipinagpalit ang positions nila. jeno leans his head back on the couch as jaemin licks the head, ramdam din ni jeno ang mainit na tite ni jaemin sa hita niya. 

**“tanginang bibig talaga yan, ang galing mo chumupa ng tite baby.”** he praises the younger, while grabbing his hair.  **“mahilig ka talaga sa tite no?”**

jaemin slightly nods his hair bago sinubo ng buo ang malaking tite ni jeno, at dahil ayaw ng universe kay jeno, di niya biniyayaan ng gag reflex ang kaibigan niya kaya kahit isubo niya all the way to the tip ang cock ni jeno, hindi siya nagrereact, patuloy pa rin sa pagtitig sa mata ni jeno.

di mapigilan ni jeno na iangat ang hips para tirahin ang dulo ng lalamunan ni jaemin, binaba niya rin ang ulo ng kaibigan para mas malalalim ang pasok. patuloy ang pagbayo ni jeno sa bibig ni jaemin at nakikita na niya na nagluluha ng ang mata niya, kaya inangat niya ang ulo ng kaibigan. 

jaemin goes back to licking jeno’s dick as he he grinds his on jeno’s thigh, when jeno grabs his face to shove his tongue back to his mouth. dahil preoccupied ang bibig niya with jeno’s tongue, jinakol nalang niya ang kaibigan para labasan na ito.  **“shit. fuck. baby bilisan mo pa lalabasan na ko.”** umungol si jeno sa bibig niya.

**“ako din daddy.”**

binilisan ni jaemin ang pag-jakol sa kanya at nang maramdaman niya na lalabasan na si jeno, ibinalik niya ang bibig niya sa tite niya to make himself cum too. napalakas ang ungol ni jeno nang labasan siya, ipinakita muna sa kanya ni jaemin ang bibig niya na puno ng tamod bago ito linunok. 

**“ibang klaseng puta ka talaga jaemin, mahilig na nga sa tite mahilig pa sa tamod.”** jeno licks back into jaemin’s mouth, tasting himself in the process.

**“tamod mo lang nilulunok ko daddy.”** jaemin giggles. 

**“did you cum too?”**

**“mmh-hmm, sarap kasi ng tite mo.”**

**“halika dito, supsupin ko muna dede mo. titigasan naman na ko in 2 minutes.”** hinila niya sa jaemin sa lap niya at inangat ang t-shirt niya. 

**“kung ako mahilig sa tite, ikaw mahilig sa dede.”** jaemin chuckles lightly, letting out a small moan as the other plays with his bud. 

**“kaya nga ako bi, diba. pero pasalamat ka di ako mahilig sa malalaking dede at nipples lang ang habol ko.”** patuloy na sinupsop ni jeno ang dede ni jaemin, feeling himself getting hard once again.

bumangon si jeno habang bitbit si jaemin at binaba ito sa sahig, tinabihan niya si jaemin at nilabas ang tite niya na medyo matigas na. nang makita ito ni jaemin nilabas din niya ang kanya and they gave each other a handjob, tongues dancing with each other once again. 

but it wasn’t enough so hiniga ni jaemin si jeno sa sahig para chupain uli ito, pero may mas magandang idea si jeno at hiniga din si jaemin sa kabilang side so they end up in a 69 position. sabay nilang sinubo ang tite ng bawat isa, and jeno cant help to fondle with jaemin’s balls. 

napa-ungol si jaemin habang subo niya ang tite ni jeno nang sinimulan sundutin ni jeno ang rim niya, **“tangina jen, finger me please.”**

bumangon si jeno para ibalik sa couch si jaemin, **“i’m gonna play with your ass na baby.”**

**“be my guest, daddy.”**

pinaglaruan muna ni jeno ang butas ni jaemin na nagbubukas sara, spitting straight to the hole, he began to lick jaemin’s ass. **“sarap ng pwet mo baby, gusto kita kainin lagi.”**

**“tuloy mo lang jen.”** jaemin grabs the back of his head to bring it back to his ass. 

jeno continues to prod around his rim,  **“pasok mo na!”** jaemin whines.

he slowly pushes his tongue inside his ass, his forefinger quickly following. sabay lumalabas pasok ang dila ni jeno at ang kanyang daliri sa pwet ni jaemin, naririnig din niya na lumalakas na ang ungol ni jaemin sa sobrang sarap ng nararamdaman niya. 

sinunod na pinasok ni jeno ang isa pang daliri para mas lalong lumawag ang butas, his finger slightly brushing jaemin’s prostate. he added a third finger, para lang isigurado na ready ang butas ni jaemin para sa tite niya. 

**“okay na okay na! tirahin mo na ko ng tite mo jeno! fuck me please! i need your cock inside me!”** jaemin rambles, sa sobrang libog niya di na niya napigilan ang lumalabas sa bibig niya. 

hinila siya ni jeno pataas at saka inupo sa kanyang lap, with them ending up in a reverse cowgirl position. ramdam na ni jaemin ang ulo ng tite ni jeno sa may butas niya, inabot ni jeno ang lube sa may coffee table and spreads it around his dick habang dahan-dahan niyang ibinaon sa butas ni jaemin ang nag-iinit niyang tite. 

they both moan loudly, with jeno feeling jaemin’s tight heat around his dick and jaemin feeling so full with jeno’s cock inside his ass. and due to them having sex anywhere, anytime, sobrang familiar na ng pwet ni jaemin with jeno’s dick na madali itong nakapag-adjust sa size at ready na siyang ibayo.

**“tangina ang sikip mo pa rin jaemin.”** jeno moans as he fucks into jaemin harder.

**“malaki lang tite mo gago.”** sagot ni jaemin at binuka pa lalo ang hita para tirahin ni jeno. ipinasok lalo ni jeno ang tite niya at iniwan ng ilang segundo para iparamdam kay jaemin kung gano siya kalalim sa loob ng butas niya.

jaemin can’t help but clench his ass tighter to feel jeno’s fat dick, he unclenched his ass para ituloy ang pag-bounce sa lap ni jeno. 

hawak hawak ni jeno ang waist niya to guide him and soon they found a rhythm, rinig na rinig sa buong unit ang ungol nila and the sound of their skins slapping each other. 

**“harder, daddy.”** jaemin moans louder. **“laspagin mo butas ko.”**

**“tangina jaemin, sarap ng pussy mo. it’s taking my cock so well.”**

**“this pussy is made for you daddy, sayo lang to.”**

**“fuuuckk.”** napamura si jeno nang sikipan uli ni jaemin ang butas niya,  **“malapit na ko labasan baby.”**

**“cum inside me daddy, sa loob mo iputok.”** ungol ni jaemin, breath getting unsteady.

**“want me to breed you? fill you up with my cum?”**

sinabayan na ni jeno ang pagbaba ng pwet ni jaemin, sinasalubong niya ang thrusts pataas.  **“shit- jaemin!”** jeno groans at binaon ang tite niya, sabay nilabasan sa loob ng pwet ni jaemin, continuing to fuck his ass to ride his orgasm. 

hindi niya nilabas ang tite niya kahit nilabasan na siya,  **“lalabasan ka na?”** tinanong niya si jaemin while wrapping his arms around his waist. 

**“kaya ko pa isang round, ikaw?”** lumingon si jaemin sa kanya at hinalikan siya muli.

**“bigyan mo ko 3 minutes baby, kakantutin uli kita.”** nalilibugan na siya uli dahil patuloy ang pagsikip at luwag ng butas ni jaemin. 

**“ikot ka, lipat tayo sa kama.”**

nang humarap na si jaemin sa kanya, binuhat siya ni jeno with his dick still inside the younger’s ass. di rin naghihiwalay ang kanilang mga labi, patuloy pa rin sa laplapan at pagsupsop ng dila.

**“pagod ka na ba?”** jeno softly asks once they reach the bed, isinandal niya si jaemin sa may headboard.

jaemin shakes his head,  **“natulog ako ng mahimbing at nakakalimutan mo ata na bikers tayong dalawa, pareho tayong malakas ang stamina.”** jeno can’t help but to smile and tucks the younger’s hair behind his ear.

**“kaya gustong-gusto kita kantutin eh.”** he laughs habang si jaemin iniikot ang daliri sa mukha ni jeno, feeling every skin, every pore, lalo na yung mole niya sa may mata.

**“jen libog na libog na ko, fuck me again please.”** he whispers.

jeno leans back and removes his dick, eliciting a moan from the both of them. he moves behind jaemin, his front with the younger’s back. ipinatong niya ang paa ni jaemin sa hips niya para ito’y nakabukaka.

saka ipinasok uli ang matigas niyang tite sa butas ni jaemin, **“putangina, ang sikip talaga.”** jeno groans.

he continues to slide his dick in and out of jaemin’s hole, leaning his head against the other. 

**“harder, jen.”** jaemin whines as he intertwines their fingers.

**“di ko gusto itong position na to. tayo.”**

jaemin slowly stands up dahil masyadong weak ang tuhod niya sa kakakantot nila. itinulak siya ni jeno sa nearest wall and fucked him doggy style.

ramdam na ramdam ni jaemin ang bawat ugat sa tite ni jeno, ramdam niya rin ang buka ng butas niya sa sobrang laki. 

jeno puts his hands on his hips in order to fuck him harder.  **“eto gusto mo diba? yung ginagawa kang puta?”**

lumakas lalo ang ungol ni jaemin at sumikip pa ang butas niya. 

**“tangina, lalaspagin ko butas mo jaemin. kakantutin kita hanggang sa tite ko nalang ang mararamdaman mo lagi.”** jeno continues his assault on his prostate while jaemin meets his every thrust. sobrang ingay na nila dahil di na mapigilan ni jaemin ang pag-ungol niya sa sobrang sarap, ang lakas na rin ng tunog ng mga balat nila kada-bayo ni jeno.

**“malapit na ko daddy.”** iyak ni jaemin sa sobrang hina niya.

**“ako din baby. fuck!”**

napasigaw si jaemin nang siya ay labasan, di niya napigilan isigaw ang pangalan ng kaibigan nang siya ay labasan. even though he already cummed, jeno continues his thrusts inside jaemin’s ass. and finally, the older came inside him once more, painting his walls white. 

jeno can’t help but to slowly thrusted into jaemin’s ass, riding out their orgasm until their panting is the only thing that they can hear. he slowly pulled his cock out of jaemin’s ass at napa-ungol si jaemin nang maramdaman ang mga tamod na lumabas sa butas niya.

jeno lifts him up and brings him back to his bed, the other joining him as well. **“best sex natin so far.”** jaemin says in a daze.

**“diba? sobrang mindblowing ng pwet mo jaem, fuck i love your ass!”**

**“i love your cock too.”** he lets out a loud laugh. **“liguan mo ko please? nilaspag mo butas ko di na ko makatayo.”**

**“oo na po your highness, tara na baka makatulog ka pa nang may tamod sa pwet. sige ka baka mabuntis ka niyan.”** jeno teases as he stands up and grabs the towel by his closet.

**“gago ka ba?”** jaemin follows him to the bathroom.

habang pinupuno ni jeno ang bathtub niya with warm water, jaemin examines the marks that was left on his body. meron sa leeg, sa dibdib, sa tiyan, kahit yung dede niya may mga marka din.  **“gusto mo dagdagan ko pa?”** sinabi ni jeno nang mapansin niyang tumahimik ang kaibigan.

**“ready na po tubig niyo, kamahalan.”** hinila niya si jaemin papunta sa tub at sumunod rin ito. nung una nililinisan talaga nila ang mga sarili pero nang dikit ng dikit ang legs ni jaemin sa tite niya, bigla nalang siyang tinigasan.  **“tangina pre, nililibugan ka pa rin?”**

**“dami mo pa sinasabi ikaw din naman tinitigasan.”** jeno rolls his eyes and pulls the younger towards him. their dicks frotting against each other, **“sakit na ng pwet ko jen.”** jaemin whines.

**“lalabasan pa rin tayo kahit di ko ipasok sa butas mo.”** jeno grinds their cocks slowly, focusing on the pleasure rather than the need to cum.

**“kamusta ka naman?”** tanong niya sa kaibigan.

**“gago ka, parang di tayo nagkakantutan ah.”** natawa si jaemin pero sinagot niya pa rin ito, **“so far, wala ako bagsak and feeling ko kasama ako sa dean’s list this sem.”**

**“oh shit! proud of you baby! at dahil dyan may reward ka sakin.”** jeno wraps his hand around jaemin’s dick, at dahil nasa ilalim ng tubig medyo mabagal ang galaw niya kaya inikot niya si jaemin at jinakol ang tite nito.

**“jen, daddy! bilisan mo pa.”**

**“tignan mo, libog na libog ka din pala.”**

hinawakan din ni jaemin ang matigas (uli) na tite ni jeno, sabay nilang jinakol ang isa’t-isa sa bathtub.

dahil pagod na rin sila sa kanilang munting activity, binilisan na nila ang pag-jakol para sila ay makapahinga na. their cums spurting out of their dicks and into the water, their deep breaths and high temperature fogging the mirror. 

**“tapos na ba? final na yan ah? dry na dry na tite ko.”** jaemin leans his head in the older’s shoulder,  **“yes po baby, pagod na rin ako.”** jeno kisses his neck.

**“pero next week uli ah? sa kusina naman tayo.”** jeno excitedly says.

**“basta naka-apron ka lang.”** jaemin replies.

**Author's Note:**

> nakaabot ka pa sa dulo bhie?? aba kailangan mo na ata magswimming sa holy water....
> 
> pero dahil malaki na rin bawas points ko syempre this is not the end, tuloy ang adventures ng nomin where they fuck everywhere 😈


End file.
